As an example of the plasma processing apparatus, there is an inductively coupled type dry etching apparatus with magnetic field. For this type of etching apparatus, an inductively-coupled plasma is generated in a discharge vessel, and a surface of a substrate disposed in a processing chamber is dry etched using the plasma (for example, see, Patent Document 1).
The discharge vessel is formed of a dielectric. A coiled antenna is wound around thereto and generates an induced electric field in the discharge vessel under reduced pressure. The antenna receives power supplied from a high-frequency power source. Also, a ring-shaped electromagnet is arranged around the outer periphery of the antenna concentrically with respect to the discharge vessel. The plasma generated in the discharge vessel is diffused in the processing chamber by a divergent magnetic field generated from the electromagnet.
The inductively coupled type dry etching apparatus with magnetic field provided with the above electromagnet can efficiently diffuse plasma in the processing chamber, has high energy efficiency, and can obtain very useful processing characteristics.